Two points of Light
by Tiffi
Summary: The story of Sakura rewriten....There's a new digi-destined, a new ally, and a new enemy to defeat, or is it someone they areadly know? They will soon find out. Please R and R.
1. Default Chapter

Ok before you start to read my story, if anyone does ^_^ I would just like to say that you may be reading this and remember another story that is the exect same if not close.  
Well I am the writer of that other story I just changed my name!  
Well that's about it for now, read and enjoy, I will get the next part up as soon as I can!  
~Tiffi  
  
  
Hi my name is Raye! I'm the daughter of Chibi Moon but as you know her Rini.   
I went to find my way in life. And found out that I was not a sailor scout but I was a digi-destined.   
I was way in the future after Davis, Cody, Yolei, T.K., and Kari had died.   
So I had to go back in time, my mother told me that I had to forget everything, and that I would get my memory back in pieces and then when something bad happens I would remember everything. All I remember now is...Everything...I AM RAYE!   
As I fell though time I began to lose my memories of my mom and dad in the future and my name in the future was taking from me too.   
But my new mom came up with the perfect name for me.   
Sakura meaning Little Cherry Blossoms.   
"SAKU! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE OF YOUR FIRST DAY OF 11TH GRADE!" yelled my mom at me.   
"YEK! WHY DIDN'T WAKE ME UP!" I shouted at my mom.   
As I ran to school I turned a corner and this is when I first met Davis.   
We both ran into each other and went flying back on the ground I got up and "Why don't you watch where you're going!" I shouted as I picked up my stuff and grabbed G.Patamon before Davis could see her.   
"Yeah I could say the same for you!" Davis shouted at me as he picked up his stuff and grabbed Demiveemon and put him in his backpack before I could see him or so he thought.   
"Well I just hope your not going to my school." I said getting up.   
"Well I'm Davis and if I'm going to school with your school who are you?" asked Davis getting up.   
"Huh!" I was shocked he looked like he liked me or something.   
"Huh, oh my name is Sakura, but you can call me Saku, why?" I asked shyly.   
"Huh... well I think your..." he never finished, but I knew what he meant.   
"There you are Davis! The others and me were looking everywhere for you, they canceled school today!" said Kari running up to Davis and me.   
"Oh hey Kari are you sure they did?" asked Davis looking away from me.   
"Yes I am sure Davis, Who is this Davis?" asked Kari seeing me.   
"Oh this is Sakura, or Saku for short." said Davis looking back at me the way he did before.  
"Hi Saku." said Kari.   
"Hi Kari, is he always like that?" I asked Kari.   
"Yeah all the time but you'll get used to it." We both laughed, we became friends in a second.   
Just then the rest of the digi-destined ran up.   
"Hey Davis, who is this?" asked Izzy as all of them looked at me.   
"Oh this is Saku, short for Sakura." said Davis and Kari at the same time.   
"Hi Sakura. I'm Tai." said Tai introducing himself.   
"This is Izzy the brains of the group."   
"This is Joe the worry wart of the group."   
"This is Cody the number two brains of the group."   
"Mimi the fashion model of the group, now she lives in New York but she is visiting."  
"Matt the wanna be rock star of the group."   
"T.K is Matt's little Brother."   
"Sora is..." started Tai.  
"I'm Tai's girl Friend." said Sora.   
"Thanks Sora." said Tai rolling his eyes.   
"Yolei, the animal girl."   
"You've met Davis the... Grace master of the group."   
"Heehee" I giggled and Davis blushed.   
"And Kari my little sister." said Tai hugging her then he reached out his hand to shake mine.   
As our fingers touched there was a spark and we both went flying backwards.   
'Let the terror begin!' said Devimon in the Digital World  



	2. Two Points Of Light: The Battle

I landed in a pile of boxes, garbage, and things like that, and Tai landed in a stack of flour bags.  
"Saku! Are you ok!" shouted Mimi as the other girls finished screaming and ran over to me.   
"Tai! You Ok?" shouted Davis and the other guys running over to Tai who was covered in flour.   
"Yeah." I murmured even though I hurt badly.   
'G.Patamon are you ok?' I thought because G.Patamon was in my backpack, and also we could talk to each other in our heads.   
'Yeah thanks Saku.' thought G.Patamon back.   
G.Patamon always calls me Saku because she can't say my name right.   
'Good.' I answered.   
"Yeah." said Tai dusting all the flour off him.   
When Tai looked up, and I sat up the best I could, we laughed.   
Tai was laughing hard with the other guys, but Matt was not laughing he was walking over to see how I was, and I was giggling along with the other girls.   
"OWH!" I screamed.   
Matt ran faster over to me. "Sakura what's wrong?!" said everyone running over.   
"Sakura!" yelled Tai running ahead of the guys but Matt to me.   
"Owh! It's my arm, it hurt's really bad!" I shouted, I looked down at my arm and I was bleeding all over the place, and same with a cut on my side.  
I turned to see what I landed on and it was a Dark Flamedramon with blood all over the spike coming out of it's head.   
"You guys LOOK!" shouted Kari trying to carry me but gave up and backed up away from it.   
"It's a Dark Flamedramon!" shouted Davis stopping so fast he tripped and fell over Tai.   
All the other guys helped Tai and Davis to their feet and them turned and ran Matt too started to turn to run but I called for him.   
"Matt... Please help me!" I said standing up but fell, I lost so much blood and I was to weak to walk so Matt had to carry me.   
A memory came back to me well two memories did come back to me first one a man was carrying me across a river who looked like Matt, the second one was a girl who has the same hair color but longer hair, she was shorter and we were having a race with some sort of animal.   
Something brought me back to what was happening and that was Kari screaming, "Guys take Saku to the hospital, the rest of us will take care of this Dark Flamedramon."   
"Gatomon attack."   
"Demiveemon digi-vovle to Veemon."   
"Patamon the air."   
"Armadillomon underground!"   
"Hawkmon go with Patamon."   
"Kari I am going to stay here, owh that hurt." I said while Joe was putting a bandage until we got to the hospital.   
'G.Patamon be ready to battle." I thought.   
'Right! Whenever Saku!' thought G.Patamon.   
"NO! Kari you come too!" shouted Davis over the noise from the battle.   
As we were talking, well more like yelling this out Gatomon, Veemon, Patamon, Armadillomon, and Hawkmon tried to defeat Dark Flamedramon, but they couldn't digi-vovle.  
"Saku needs a girl to keep her company! Kari!" shouted Tai looking at me after he said that.   
"So take Mimi!" said Kari.   
"Tai's right Kari you need to come to keep her company!" said Matt and Davis.   
"Don't talk about me like I'm not here. She doesn't need to come and I don't need to go either!" I said trying to stand but Joe pushed me down to the ground as that I was lying down and I saw a fireball go over me.   
"Thanks Joe." I murmured getting up, sitting not standing.   
"No problem Saku, is that ok if I call you that?" he asked.   
"Sure."   
As they were arguing, everyone was arguing Matt, Tai, T.K., Izzy, Sora, Yolei, Kari, and Joe was too but we was sitting next to me helping me sit straight up, because of my cuts.   
Cody and Mimi were just watching the digimon try their best on the Dark Flamedramon; I just sat there so confused.   
"UGH!...BATTLE DARK FLAMEDRAMON IN HIGHER LEVELS!!!!" I yelled, but before Joe, Matt or any of them could stop me I got up and started running to my backpack, which was under Dark Flamedramon tail.   
I was still holding my side and dodging his attack at their digimon.   
'G.Patamon I'm coming get ready!' I thought   
'Alright! Saku HURRY!' thought G.Patamon back.   
"Sakura NO!!!!" shouted everyone, as I got closer to Dark Flamedramon.   
Joe and Izzy had to hold back Matt and Tai because they were trying to get to me.   
I let go of my side and blood went to the ground.   
"HERE I COME!!!" I shouted making Dark Flamedramon caught off guard and that's when I dove between his legs and grabbed my backpack.   
And waited until I stopped rolling then I got out G.Patamon and Shouted. "G.PATAMON DIGI-VOVLE!"   
"YOU HAVE A DIGIMON?" shouted everyone.   
"YEAH!" I shouted from the ground as G.Patamon digi-vovled, now holding my side and dodging Dark Flamedramon's attacks again.   
"G.Patamon digi-vovle to UNIMON!" said Unimon sweeping up then coming down.   
"Unimon come here!" I said.   
I climbed onto Unimon's back as fast as I could then screamed at the top of my lungs, "GO!!"   
"HURRICANE!!" shouted Unimon, but Dark Flamedramon dodged the attack and it hit a building.   
"Now allow me! FIRE ROCKET!" shouted Dark Flamedramon coming at right toward us Unimon dodged Dark Flamedramon's attack but it hit me in the back.   
"OWH! Um..." I moaned.   
"Saku are you ok?" asked Unimon turning around to get Dark Flamedramon.   
"Yeah don't worry about it." I lied; as I looked down and saw everyone in awe about the battle that was going on I noticed Dark Flamedramon had a dark spiral around his neck.   
"Unimon! Dark Flamedramon has got a dark spiral around his neck! Go there make sure you get rid of it!" I shouted, "Right!"   
"AERIAL ATTACK!" shouted Unimon.   
After that attack the Dark Spiral was gone and Dark Flamedramon turned into a digimon I have never seen before she was called Rainmon.   
"Are you Saku?" she asked.   
"Yes I am, why?" I answered.   
"I'm Rainmon your second digimon!"   
Everyone looked at me then at Rainmon.   
Unimon was still in the air about 200 feet, "OWH!" I said, and then because I was in pain I fell off Unimon's back and I was falling fast.   
Unimon was trying to catch me.   
"UNIMON! RAINMON!" I shouted.   
"SAKU!!" shouted Unimon and Rainmon.   
As I was about to hit the ground and there was no way I could have survived a fall like that luckily, "I gotta SAKU!" shouted Tai who caught me.  
As the others ran up and their digimon, Mimi was holding Rainmon.   
"Now your going to the Hospital no matter what." said Tai.   
I lowered my head but to hard.   
"Owh." I said rubbing my head.   
(Laughs) "Today just isn't your day is it?" asked Joe and Sora.   
We were all laughing I thought it would last forever, I started to laugh with everyone else as Unimon de-vovled back to G.Patamon, and Rainmon hopped into my lap.   
"Matt help me carry Sakura." said Tai getting up and then helping me up.   
"Alright." said Matt walking over to help Tai carry me.   
"Your ride my lady." Davis said bowing down.   
I giggled, and Davis blushed.   



	3. Two Points of Light: Digi-Emporer

"What happened? Where Sakura?" yelled my mom running into the hospital.  
"Ms. Jouster she's got two deep cuts and a small second degree burn but, other then that she's ok." said Yolei and Kari, as Tai sat my mom down.   
"Young Man how did you get cut on your arm?" asked my mom as she saw the cut from when Tai slid on the ground to catch me.   
"Oh I crashed on my bike." Tai lied.   
"We're going to see her now if you want to come too?" asked Joe walking toward the room that I was in.   
"Hey Saku your mom is here." said Tai shaking me gently.   
"Huh." I yawned; G.Patamon and Rainmon were asleep with me.   
I looked up and saw the person that I wanted to see...Tai.   
"Mom!" I said sitting up a little to fast.   
"Sakura! I was so worried when I got the phone call from the hospital." said my mom giving me a hug.   
"What happened Sakura, who did this!" asked my mom.   
"I don't know who it was mom but Tai saved me along with all these kids." I said pointing toward Tai.   
"Thank you young man for saving my daughter." she hugged Tai.   
"Mom you have to go back to work now. Sorry but I have to talk to my friends about the work that I missed." I lied.   
"Oh good I brought your whole room with me, Laptop, notebook, and your backpack, the one that you keep everything in." said my mom putting them on my bed.   
"Thanks Mom, Bye." I said.   
I waited until she was gone.   
"Close the door and the blinds." I said, when everyone was done doing that.   
"Ok what?" asked Davis sitting next to me on the bed, Matt was standing next to me putting his hand on my shoulder.   
"Well as you heard my mom say she brought my laptop, so we can go to the digital world!" I said getting out my digi-vice with G.Patamon and Rainmon on my lap.   
As I said this Matt walked over to a chair by the window and sat down in it, and looked out the window at the rain.   
"No." said Tai who was standing in the doorway with a shadow on his face.   
"Tai why not." I said getting up.   
"Lay back down and I'll tell you." said Tai in a sharp voice.   
"It was my fault you got hurt."   
"Tai." I said.   
"NO it was, if I didn't try to shake your hand none of this would have happened." Tai said starting to cry.   
"Tai," I said getting up to comfort him.   
"It was my fault for battling Dark Flamedramon I got burned that way." I said then sat him in a chair and told him that I was fine, which this time was true.   
LATER THAT NIGHT   
Everyone was asleep in the hospital and in my room too, because they all stayed to long so they had to spend the night at the hospital with me.   
While everyone was asleep in the room, my hands and feet got tried up and my mouth got taped, same with everyone else too, including the digimon, which were asleep at the end of my bed.   
I woke up.   
"G.Patamon! Rainmon! Tai! Matt!" I said but not clearly.   
I looked around everyone else was asleep but Matt and me.   
I turned and started rubbing my arm with my mouth and I got the tape off my mouth and then I untied myself by mouth.   
When I was done untying myself I went to untie Matt, and hugged him when I was done untying him.   
"Matt." I said.   
"Go change I'll untie everyone." said Matt.   
"Ok." I said hugging him one last time.   
So I went and got changed while Matt untied everyone.   
When I came out of the bathroom everyone was almost done being untied.   
"What happened Joe?" asked Mini hugging him with a scared look on her face.   
"Kari are you ok?" asked Davis and T.K.   
"I'm fine thanks." said Kari "Sakura, can you untie Gabumon for me?" asked Matt.   
"Yeah no sweat." I said walking over to my bed, and untied Gabumon, G.Patamon, and Rainmon.   
While I did that T.K. came and got Gatomon, and Patamon untied.   
Joe got Gomamon and Palmon untied.   
Cody got Armadillomon and Yolei's Hawkmon untied.   
Everyone else got their digimon untied but Tai who was looking out the window at the moon.   
"Tai what about Agumon?" I asked Tai he wasn't listening so I untied Agumon too.   
"Ok let's go to the digital world!" I said.   
"Digi-port open." said Izzy as we all held our digi-vices to the computer.   
Before we went though I put my backpack on and grabbed the computer.   
Then we were all in the digital world.   
"Ok let's get in a line." I said "Why?" asked everyone.   
"Because me and Tai are going to put you in two groups of three and three groups of two." I said.   
"We are?" Tai asked, "Ok first group Joe+Mimi," I said pointing to them.   
"Second group Kari+T.K.+Izzy," said Tai pointing to them.   
"Third group Matt+Me+ Davis," I said.   
"Fourth group Cody+Yolei." said Tai "Last group Tai+Sora." I said.   
"Ok you know your groups get in them." Tai said, "Let's go in five minutes!" I shouted.   
We got in groups and talk for awhile.   
"Hey Kari." said T.K. "Yeah." said Kari.   
"I truly love you!" shouted T.K. making everyone looking at him, and then he kissed Kari.   
"T.I!" said Davis running over there but I jumped in his way.   
"MOVE!" shouted Davis, making everyone look at him now, and then he pushed me down.   
"DAVIS!" shouted Matt running over to help me, and then he punched Davis for pushing me down.   
"I won't move because everyone including Kari knows you like HER!" I said standing up, with Matt at my side.   
"Alright." said Davis walking back to where our group was.   
"Good job." said Tai kissing me on the cheek.   
His lips were cold.   
Just then the digimon-emperor appeared.   
"Ha!ha!ha!ha!" he laughed.   
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the 13th digi-destined!" I turned around to face him from watching Matt walk back to where Davis was, and he was on a Wargreymon with a Dark Spiral around his tail.   
"WHAT!" I yelled with G.Patamon at my side and Rainmon on my other side, and Matt in the back of the group.   
"How do you like my digimon?" The digimon emperor said with a chuckled in his voice.   
As soon as he finished saying that an evil Greymon with a dark spiral around his neck appeared.   
"NOVA BLAST!" it shouted it was aimed right at G.Patamon.   
"Rainmon run!" I shouted when it was coming.   
I was thinking fast I knew that the attack followed the target until it hit them so I dove for G.Patamon, and jumped in front of her and my face was facing the rest of the digi-destined.   
The attack hit me in the back.   
Their faces all so sad like a memory from long ago.   
'Raye!Raye! Oh you so cute Raye! I'm your mommy.' memories were flooding back to me.   
'Today Neo-queen Serenity died.'   
'Grandma! Grandma!' said the little girl in my memory before.   
'No! This can not be!' All those sad faces no wonder they're so sad.   
"OWWWWHHHHHHH!" I screamed.   
"Saku!" shouted G.Patamon, Rainmon, Matt, and everyone else too.   
I fell to the ground.   
'What's going on?' I thought   
'Where am I?'   
'Hello Sakura.'   
'Who are you?'   
'I'm your mother Queen serenity the 3rd.'   
'Mom?'   
'Yes, you have your meaning in life protect your friends from evil...'   
'No wait!'   
"Huh..." I said standing up with Agumon, Gabumon, G.Patamon, and Rainmon's help, but I was so weak I fell into Matt's arms. 


	4. Two Points of Light: The Crest

"G.Pa...G.Patamon...digi-vovle!" I said crying in pain.   
Matt was crying, holding me close.   
"Agumon digi-vovle to GREYMON!" said Greymon   
"G.Patamon digi-vovle to UNIMON!" said Unimon.   
"Let's go!" said Greymon and Unimon.   
"Veemon digi-vovle to FLAMEDRAMON!" said Flamedramon   
"Gabumon digi-vovle to GARURUMON!" said Garurumon.   
Soon we all had our digimon at the armor or champion.   
"STOP!" I shouted   
"Huh?" said Unimon "Unimon come here." I said.   
When Unimon was in front of me I climbed onto her back.   
"Go to Ken." I said.   
"KEN!"   
"What Sakura, have you not had your fill of my power?" said Ken.   
"Why must you keep at this Ken, do you get joy from hurting the digimon, or have you not learned your lesson?" I said as Unimon put me down on the ground.   
"NOVA BLAST!" said the evil Greymon "NO!" shouted Ken.   
Wormmon had jumped in front of me, we both got the blow but I didn't get it as bad as Wormmon did.   
"Wormmon NO!!" I said crying hugging him.   
Just then all of my strength came back expect my cuts and stuff weren't healed.   
Something started to glow.   
The Ruby Red digi-egg floated to me.   
"It's the crest of strength!" said Izzy "It's yours Sakura use it well." said Wormmon in a weak voice.   
"Unimon here is the energy I have left use it well." said Wormmon then he disappeared.   
"Right!" I said "ARMOR DIGI-VOVLE!" I shouted.   
"Unimon armor digi-vovle to PHOENIXMON!" shouted Phoenixmon.   
Ken ran off crying about Wormmon and changed back to good while he did.   
I tried to see where he went and I looked for him at the wrong time.   
The Evil Greymon came after us.   
"SAKURA! LOOK OUT!" shouted someone.   
"NOVA BLAST!"   
"NO!!" I screamed.   
It was Matt.   
"MATT!" shouted T.K. and Me, T.K. ran over while the others were standing around with their mouths open.   
The girls shocked covering their mouths with their hands.   
They all thought Matt liked me but they didn't think that he would risk his life for me.   
I was holding Matt crying.   
"Matt talk to me it's T.K." said T.K. holding his brother when he got to me and Matt.   
Just then I thought of something I got up walked over to Tai. (POW)   
"Owh! What the heck was that for Saku!?" asked Tai rubbing his cheek.   
"NOVA BLAST!"   
"FIRE ROCKET!" Matt and Ken were watching all of this.   
"YOU JERK! YOU NEVER LIKED ME IT WAS MATT THAT DID I WAS JUST TO STUPID TO SEE IT!" I punched him again after I said that.   
"THAT SPARK MEANT I WAS SUPPOSED TO STAY AWAY FROM YOU NOT BE WITH YOU!"   
'Raye!Raye! come and play!' said the little girl.   
'Raye! I love you Raye, you'll always be my one and only daughter.'   
"Oh yeah!" shouted Tai then he punched me in the stomach, 'NO!!! Raye don't go to the past please no.'   
"Ump!" I moaned out he had punched me with the power of Devimon, I went flying into a tree.   
"Tai! Saku! STOP!!" said Greymon and Phoenixmon.  
I got up and walked past Tai and went to Matt and T.K. "Matt are you ok?" I asked crying partly in pain and partly because Matt was in pain.   
I closed my eyes it was all too much.   
Then I felt a finger wipe away a tear. 'Saku why did you... do that?" asked Matt in pain.   
While we were talking Phoenixmon was battling the evil Greymon alone.   
Because Tai's Greymon got a Nova Blast and went back to Agumon.   
"When you jumped in front of me to protect me, I thought Tai would really be in front of me risking his life for me if he really like me."   
'Saku! Cover Matt and T.K. HURRY!' thought Phoenixmon.   
'Wha?' I thought.   
'JUST DO IT!' thought Phoenixmon, "GET DOWN EVERYONE! GET DOWN T.K. COVER MATT NOW!" I shouted then I cover T.K. and Matt.   
"CRIMSON FLARE!" shouted Phoenixmon.   
There was a big blast the quiet and then when the smoke cleared I got up from covering Matt and T.K. form the dirt and wood that was falling everywhere.   
I saw Ken carrying something.   
"TOKOMON!" I said running over to Ken.   
"Thank you Ken." I said hugging him, with Tokomon in my arms.   
"Come with me." I said holding out my hand, with everyone watching Ken he took my hand and walked over to Matt with Cody, Davis, Joe, Izzy, and me.   
"Tokomon."  
"Yes Saku?"   
"Do you think you could Digi-vovle?" I asked looking at her.   
"YES!" she said jumping out of my arms.   
"Tokomon digi-vovle to G.PATAMON!" said G.Patamon.   
"Ready?" I asked   
"READY!" shouted G.Patamon flying up in the air.   
"G.Patamon digi-vovle to PHOENIXMON!" said Phoenixmon landing on the ground by Matt who was now sitting up.   
When Phoenixmon was landing she gave off some of her energy to the digimon and Matt.   
The whole group came over.   
"Tai," I said after hugging Matt and T.K. "I am sorry." I said shaking his hand "Well GOOD!!" shouted Tai putting his arm around my neck so that his elbow was under my chin.   
I was holding his arm trying to stop from chocking.   
"Oh stop calling my Tai, I AM DEVIMON!" shouted Devimon coming out of Tai's body.   
"WHA! What the heck just happened?" asked Tai falling to the ground.   
"NO!!!" shouted Matt as Devimon floated up in the air with me to high to grab me.   
"SAKURA!!!" Shouted Matt chasing after me.   
"Saku!" said the rest of the digi-destined including the real Tai.   
"If you want her back you will have to come to my castle in the mountains." said Devimon   
"MATT!!!" I screamed almost falling to the ground, but Devimon's Airdramon caught me.  
"GOOD BYE DIGI-DESTINED!" said Devimon laughing then he disappeared. 


End file.
